


Humility

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Heero had made him do was take off his clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)

The first thing Heero had made him do was take off his clothes. Quatre had been expecting this at the very least. Heero wasn't one to mess around and he had promised Quatre an evening of humility and that's what Quatre would get. It was difficult not to get lost in the games of the rich, in their mannerisms and their way of behaving. Quatre was still himself, of course, but sometimes he acted like one of them, like one of the rich snobs he so desperately didn't want to be. Heero had noticed this and told Quatre none too gently that he needed an attitude adjustment.

He had always been proud and a bit of a brat so he had said no, told Heero that he was out of his mind if he expected the richest man on earth to do that… and that's when he realized Heero was right and a dose of humility was just what he needed.

"You won't like this," Heero had warned him. "I will need to know that you won't resist me, no matter how much you hate it. I will need your word."

Quatre had given it, knowing full well that no matter how bratty he was capable of being, he would never go back on his word. As a result now he was standing in the middle of his living room, naked and waiting for Heero's instructions.

He didn't know if the servants were still on the house, if the driver had left or if the maid was already asleep. Heero hadn't volunteered this information and Quatre wasn't allowed to ask. That didn't stop him, however, from glancing worriedly at all the entrances and covering his groin with his hands.

"Hands behind your neck," Heero ordered. "You are not allowed to cover yourself."

Swallowing, Quatre did as he was told. Heero walked around him slowly, inspecting him looking at Quatre up and down silently. Quatre could feel himself blush under Heero's scrutiny.

"Tonight, Quatre, you are not Master Winner. You are just Quatre and you'll act as if you were beneath me and beneath anyone else I allow to see you in this position. You will act submissively and do as you are told. You won't try to cover yourself, you won't say no. You know you have something to learn and I will put you in a position where you will. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Quatre said softly.

"You will speak up," Heero commanded.

"Yes," Quatre repeated loudly.

"Good. Now kneel."

Quatre lowered his hands and went on his knees.

"I didn't allow you to lower your hands," Heero reprimanded. Quatre put his hands back behind his neck. "You are not allowed to make any decisions Quatre. Not a single one. You are beneath me. I'll make the decisions for you. Say it."

There was a knot in Quatre's throat. He could feel anger, shame and humiliation rising up in his chest, demanding he stand up and stop this madness. He pushed all those feelings back and forced himself to speak. "I'm beneath you. You'll make my decisions for me."

"And as you are beneath me, you won't stand unless commanded to do so. You will stay on the floor, and walk on all fours. Understood?"

"Yes," Quatre said, closing his eyes in shame.

"From now on, you will always respond verbally and always address me with my name. Understood."

"Yes, Heero."

"You will now crawl around the living room, just so we are clear on what your new position is."

It took a moment before Quatre could convince himself to move. Not only was he being degraded but he was made to acknowledge each instruction and now to prove that he understood what crawling meant, as if he wasn't intelligent enough to comprehend. With his head low, he crawled around the room, looking down at the expensive carpet that adorned it.

When he was done he remained on all fours, aware that Heero hadn't given him any instruction to change positions.

"Why are you on the floor, Quatre?" Heero asked.

Because you ordered me to, was the first thing Quatre thought but that wasn't the correct answer. "Because this is my place, Heero," he said finally, closing his eyes again. Saying those words was even worst that being made to crawl.

"Good and now it's time to show your new position to others."

Quatre's head snapped up and he looked up at Heero afraid. This wasn't enough humiliation? He was going to be paraded around too?

"Touch the floor with your forehead, extend your arms in front of you and remain in that position until I order you to move."

The carpet smelled of floral cleaning shampoo and it made his nose itch. There wasn't much he could see in this position but at least it hid his face. It was long minutes before Quatre heard voices approaching the room, voices that quieted suddenly, probably the moment he was seen.

"He really did it…" That was Duo.

Quatre closed his eyes tightly and focused on his breathing, on calming his racing pulse. He tried to imagine how he looked to Duo and Heero and whoever else was watching him, kneeling, naked and exposed. He would never live this down.

"When I tell you to, Quatre, you will greet out guests. You'll kiss each of their shoes and then thank them for being present for your ordeal tonight." Heero's voice was commanding not cold but still demanding respect. "You may proceed, Quatre."

Remembering not to stand up, Quatre moved to his fours and started crawling to the entrance of the living room where he now could see Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Heero were expecting him. He started with Wufei, the one further on the left. He kissed each of Wufei's sandals before he said, "Thank you for being here, Wufei."

From his position he couldn't look farther up than their knees and in a way he was thankful that he could direct his gaze solely to the floor and not watch their expressions as he was forced to humiliate himself this way. He kissed Trowa's sneakers and repeated the same words and finally moved to Duo's boots.

"Move to the center, Quatre and sit up on your heels."

Quatre moved slower than before, dreading the moment he would have to face his friends.

"Raise your head, Quatre, and tell us why you are here."

Taking a deep breath Quatre looked up seeing Wufei's slightly uncomfortable expression, Trowa's serious one and Duo's amazed. "I'm here to learn humility."

"You'll be allowed to stand up," Heero informed. "You'll spread your legs and arms wide at shoulder high, fingers pointing to each side. You will beg us to touch you, to penetrate you with our fingers, to spank you and to use you and you will be sincere."

Quatre glared. Heero could demand he expose himself and force him to speak shameful words but he couldn't expect Quatre t be sincere, couldn't expect him to act as if he really wanted this, to be humiliated and degraded in front of his closest friends. He stood up and got into position. "Please touch me," Quatre said coldly. "And use me."

"Not good enough," Heero said. He locked gazes with Quatre and Quatre couldn't find any superiority in Heero's eyes. There was hardness, yes, but no malicious satisfaction. No, instead, mixed with the commanding stare was caring and love. Heero was only doing this because Quatre wanted it, he had agreed. Heero was doing this for him.

"I need to learn my place," Quatre said softly. "Tonight I'm supposed to be beneath you but I haven't learned that yet. I'm naked, exposed and at your mercy. I beg you to touch me, to use me or punish me, finger me or do as you see fit. I beg you to show me," Quatre finished, blinking shameful tears away.

Duo moved forward. He smiled reassuringly at Quatre and ran his hand down Quatre's cheek. He placed the other on Quatre's shoulder and traced a line over his collarbone. He touched each of Quatre's hands from fingers to shoulders and then focused in Quatre's chest, clamping his nipples between two fingers, pulling hard with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles on Quatre's back. He grabbed Quatre's buttocks and ran a single finger between his ass checks. When he reached Quatre's groin, Quatre was already hard. Duo touched him softly, barely tickling the flesh but it was enough to get Quatre aroused and wanting.

"Thank me," Duo said, after he had run his hands over every inch of Quatre's exposed body.

"Thank you for you for touching me, Duo," Quatre said and there was nothing forced or reluctant about that statement.

Duo kissed him once on the lips before he moved back and Trowa stepped forward. He pressed his fingers over Quatre's lips and when Quatre parted them he shoved them into his mouth. Quatre sucked them, already guessing where this was going and wanting it too, thanks to Duo's ministrations.

When Trowa removed his fingers they were slicked with saliva. Moments later they were at Quatre's entrance and he felt the tip of Trowa's finger penetrate him slowly. Trowa was careful, taking his time before pushing inside Quatre inch by inch. It didn't hurt much but by the time Trowa started to insert a second finger Quatre was sure that his spit wouldn't be lubrication enough.

"If there's something you want," Trowa whispered at his ear, "ask for it, politely."

"Please," Quatre said, his eyes fixed on Trowa. "Please use some lube, Trowa."

Trowa didn't answer but he withdrew his fingers and when they came back they were lubed. The second finger went in easily now and Trowa moved them inside Quatre, loosening his opening and teasing him at the same time.

It was forever before Trowa inserted a third finger. Quatre felt himself stretching and tried to move into Trowa's touch.

"Stay still," Heero ordered. "You haven't earned the right to move."

Quatre stilled and endured the rest of Trowa's attentions unmoving. His arms were tiring quickly and the task of keeping them up, spread at shoulder level, suddenly seemed too great. Trowa kept fingering him, moving inside him, opening him up mercilessly and teasing Quatre enough to make one of his arms to lower slightly and bend at the wrist.

Immediately Trowa stepped away, leaving him waiting and wanting.

"Thank him before we move on to the punishment," Heero said, none too gently.

Quatre forced his arms back into position and looked at Trowa. "Thank you for fingering me, Trowa," his voice no less sincere that what it had been when he'd thanked Duo. Trowa smiled, one of his shy smiles, and kissed Quatre before moving away.

"Turn around, bend down and grab your ankles," Wufei said suddenly.

Quatre lowered his eyes. Heero had said punishment, and punishment he would get. He turned around and bent down, too aware of how humiliating this position was. He grabbed his ankles and felt the tip of his erection bumping against his belly. The humiliation had done nothing to make his erection go away.

A hand fell on his bum and caressed it softly. "You will count," Wufei said, "and thank me after every stroke."

Biting his lip Quatre forced himself to even his breathing. He was about to be spanked, as if he was a little boy. The first blow didn't hurt much, not his skin at least, but his pride was more than bruised when he forced himself to say, "One, thank you, Wufei."

The second landed on the top of his thighs and stung enough to make Quatre gasp surprised. "Two, thank you, Wufei."

By the fifth Quatre's buttocks and upper highs were already on fire but he forced himself to count each stroke and thank Wufei for them every time. He was hurting but to his surprise he was even more aroused that he had been before. His cock was hard and demanding attention but for now there was nothing Quatre could do but grab his ankles and count.

"Ten, thank you, Wufei."

"You may kneel," Wufei said and when he obeyed Quatre looked up and said, "Thank you for punishing me, Wufei," and he was surprised to realize that he meant it.

Wufei leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "It was my pleasure."

And then Heero stepped forward. "On all fours, Quatre."

Quatre did as he was told, his head facing the others while Heero took his place behind him.

"Legs spread… wider. Lean on your elbows, palms on the floor and ass up high."

Quatre swallowed, a rush of pleasure and shame and anticipation running down his spine. Heero entered him quickly, his lubed cock slipping in without much trouble, and grabbed Quatre's waist for support. He was big but Trowa had done a good job preparing him and there wasn't much pain.

Heero fucked him hard and fast, his balls slapping against Quatre's thighs and stinging his abused skin. Quatre tried to stay still but soon enough he was moving his hips, pushing back into Heero's cock. This time Heero didn't stop him. Quatre's knees and forearms rubbed violently against the carpet but Quatre didn't care. He pushed back, seeking his own pleasure while Heero rode him. He was close, so close, but then Heero circled a fist on the base of Quatre's cock, preventing him from coming.

Quatre groaned in frustration but Heero's hold just became tighter. He shut his eyes tightly and waited, feeling the pleasure of Heero moving inside him and the pain of his trapped cock.

Heero came, grunting above him, but his fist remained wrapped securely at the base of Quatre's erection. When he pulled out and waited a few moments before releasing Quatre's cock.

"Sit on your heels." Heero said.

Quatre obeyed, feeling his ass sting with the pressure of sitting on it. He wanted to beg to be touched again to be allowed to come but instead he looked up at Heero and when he caught his breath he said, "thank you for fucking me, Heero."

Heero smiled, the first smile in the whole night, and kneeled down in front of Quatre. He pressed his lips on top of Quatre's sharing a deep kiss. "I'm proud of you," he said when they parted and Quatre allowed himself to smile back.

Heero's jeans were open, his soft cock still sticking out. Suddenly Trowa was kneeling at Quatre's side, running his fingers over Quatre's hair. "You did well."

"You were amazing," Wufei said, sitting behind Quatre and wrapping his arms around Quatre's waist.

Duo kneeled at Quatre's other side. "We love you, buddy, you know that, right?"

Quatre nodded unable to find his voice.

"It's over now, Quatre," Heero said, pushing him down slowly to lie on the floor, his head resting comfortably on Wufei's lap.

"Let us take care of you," said Trowa, kissing Quatre's palm softly.

At the same time Wufei began to massage Quatre's shoulders and neck, loosening the muscles with tender touches. Duo took a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before moving to the other and back again. When Quatre began to moan, Heero took Quatre's cock into his mouth.

Quatre shivered, the sensations and the need too much for him. He didn't take long to come and Heero kept sucking until Quatre was spent. "Thank you," Quatre whispered, quietly. "Thank you."

They didn't stop touching him and kissing him and Quatre fell asleep, knowing that they would care for him. They were always there for him, no mater what.


End file.
